Modern analysis, especially in the fields of medicine and biology, relies on increasingly compact analysis methods. In this connection, analysis chips are used, in the use of which the analysis steps are performed on the surface of an analysis chip. This surface mostly has a chemically active layer which, during the analysis procedure, is brought into contact with an analysis medium, a possible reaction of the analysis medium with the chip surface then being evaluated with the aid of suitable measuring methods. The analysis chip is able to have a densely packed array of fields which contain various chemical substances. Using this, then, permits a plurality of individual analyses on a single analysis chip.
The small-dimensioned chemically active structure of the analysis chip and the high requirements of carrying out an analysis process generally make the analysis chip very sensitive to external influences. Thus, even a slight contamination of the chip surface, such as a finger-print, is sufficient to make the analysis chip useless for rendering a meaningful analysis.
For this reason, analysis chips are manufactured and delivered under conditions of strict cleanliness. In particular, the analysis chips have to be carefully packed and protected from contamination, e.g., for transport and storage purposes. The analysis chips then have to be unpacked again for an analysis and brought into an analytical environment, the chip surface having to be reliably protected from contamination.
The above-named requirements for handling the analysis chips present a problem in practice, and make working with analysis chips rather difficult.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cost-effective repackaging which will protect the sensitive chip surface from external influences and make possible the safe and simple handling of the analysis chip. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device for the safe and simple handling of the repackaging along with the analysis chip.